


Tricks & Treats

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Canon, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Halloween, Fluff, Halloween, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Rimming, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas take a case the day before Halloween in the town of Munster, Indiana. What was supposedly a Vampire turns into much more.... Because Nothing in this town is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> There are many hidden references in the story, some you will catch some you won't. I will have notes at the end of the story explaining all the references.

October 30th  
All Hallows' Eve

"I found us a case," Sam called out as he walked into what they referred to as the living room of the bunker, stepping in front of the 52” flat screen Dean was watching.

"Move, bitch, I'm watching something!" Dean roared. Sam took in the scene around him. Dean was on the couch surrounded by junk foods, candy, popcorn and sodas as a woman shrieked on the TV. Sam groaned. Dean had been watching horror movies ever since October 1st, and Sam couldn't wait until Halloween was over.

 _Only two more days,_ he thought to himself. 

Dean loved Halloween, always has, and he loved watching all the horror movies they played on TV this time of year, and that wouldn't be so bad on occasion, but he insisted on doing it the whole damn month. 

_Two more days_ , Sam internally groaned as he once again reminded himself.

 

"Seriously Dean? It's not even 9 a.m. and you’re binging on candy and watching horror movies." Sam sat down by Dean, "Why the hell do you even like horror movies? They are too much like our day-to-day life for me." 

Dean laughed, "I like the classics because the monster dies, and the good guy wins and gets the girl." Dean shrugged and leaned back. He propped his feet up on the table, and popped a handful of Milk Duds in his mouth. "And the newer ones, well... compared to our life they are good for a laugh."

"Okay now about that case-"

"No, Sammy, no case. It’s the day before Halloween. I'm horror movie marathoning and binging on junk food. I'm gonna call Cas and introduce him to the classics along with a few decent newer ones." Dean got a gleeful, mischievous look on his face. _"And some good ol' Halloween scares."_

Sam frowned, remembering some of the _good ol' Halloween scares_ he had been victim of. Dean's mischievous grin widened as he told Sam his plan. "I'm going to call Cas, when he arrives I'm going to be hidden behind the bookshelf, and when he gets closer I'm going to jump out at him wearing my Michael Myers mask holding a knife." 

Sam gave him an _are you fuckin' stupid_ look before he spoke. "Do you really think it's wise to jump out at an Angel of the the Lord wearing a mask and holding a knife?" Dean's smile turned to one of contemplation, and he did not hear the rustling of wings... He was too lost in thought.

"That would not be wise at all." Sam and Dean both jumped.

"Jesus, Cas, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Dean clutched his chest.

Cas tilted his head, confused, "No, why would I want to do that Dean?"

"It's an expression Cas." _Maybe it is a good thing I didn't jump out at Cas in a mask holding a knife. Dude takes things too seriously, he may have actually smited me._ Dean mused before he spoke. "So Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you call my name a few times and though it didn't sound urgent I thought I would come see if you needed anything."

Dean cleared his throat, "you heard me call your name?"

Cas nodded, "I always hear when you call my name." Cas paused and found Dean's eyes before continuing, "or think it." Dean forced himself not to blush as he thought about the many times Cas' name had been shouted in his head or rolled off his lips in a breathless whisper as he thought of the blue eyed Angel and all the things he wanted to do to him while he stroked himself to completion. Could Cas have known what he was doing?

"Hey, hey... Dean." Sam snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s face, shaking Dean from his thoughts.

"Um.. huh.. wha’?" 

Sam gave him a bitch face and rolled his eyes while Cas stared at him, confused. "Cas was talking to you Dean," Sam pointed out.

Dean turned to the Angel, "sorry what were you saying, Cas?"

"I asked if you needed anything? Why you called my name?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, slightly nervous now. _Pull it together. Dean Winchester doesn't get nervous._ He scolded himself. "Well it's, um, nothing important... I was just going to see if you’re not busy with the God squad if you wanted to watch some classic horror movies and some of the decent newer ones while binging on junk food and candy. You know, celebrate Halloween as intended," Dean finished with a smile.

"Scary movies? Why would you want to watch scary movies when you deal with monsters all the time?" Cas questioned.

Sam shot Dean an _I told you so look,_ "I said the same thing."

Dean huffed, sick of explaining why he likes horror movies. "The classics are awesome and it's fun, Cas, some good ol’ jump scares gets the heart pumping and adrenaline coursing."

The Angel seemed to be thinking it over. Dean knew that look; it was his calculating look. Dean knows all his looks. _The way his brow furrows in concentration when he thinks. They way his eyes crinkle in the corners when he really smiles. Cas really has a beautiful smile_ Lost in thought (again) Dean jumped slightly when Cas spoke. "I have never watched a 'scary movie,'" and yes Cas did the air quotes, and Dean couldn't help but smile - his Angel was so cute... _and woah when did I start thinking of him as mine._

Cas continued before Dean could get lost in his mind once more. "But you enjoy them and seem excited about this and, no, I'm not busy with the 'God squad.'" The air quotes again... so cute... _Ugh, stop it Winchester!_ "as you call them. So yes I think I would very much enjoy watching these classics as you call them."

Dean smiled. "Awesome! Cas, take off your trenchcoat, grab some snacks, and get comfortable. I will find a good one to start you off on."

"But Dean, tomorrow is Halloween, would it not be better to watch the scary movies on Halloween?" 

Dean smirked, "think of today as a warm up, to get you ready for the good movies tomorrow."

Sam looked at Cas, "it's just an excuse for Dean to watch horror movies for two days straight."

Cas nodded at Sam, "ahh I see." He took off his trenchcoat and sat on the couch by Dean, grabbing the Milk Duds out of his hands.

"Hey, feathers! You're lucky I have another box," Dean exclaimed. Cas glared at him, but there was no heat behind it, more of a playfulness. Being an Angel he had no need for nourishment but Dean always had him trying different things that he likes, and Cas had come to enjoy eating when he's working a case with the Winchesters or just hanging out with them. He had even come to enjoy sleeping again. "Ok, I found a good one. We are going to start out with a classic from _one of the True Masters of Horror,_ Stephen King... _The Shining."_ Dean smiled at Cas and Sam as he turned on the movie, shoveling popcorn in his mouth. 

Sam sighed, "Dean, I think we need to focus on this possible case."

Cas turned to Sam, "what possible case?"

"A murder and kidnapping. I think it was a vampire." Dean just rolled his eyes and let his nerdy brother explain his findings to Cas, content to watch the movie in peace - that is until a few names catch his attention.

"So I hacked into the police case files. The witness says the killer walked up to a couple sitting on the bench in the park and started yelling at the guy, calling him Harker and saying something about him having his beloved Mina, but the witness knew the couple. Their names were not Harker and Mina but Jeremy Davidson and Alisha Roberts, they were engaged. He then told the cops the killer attacked Jeremy... went for his throat and after killing him he called Alisha Mina again and told her he was taking her home where she belonged. It happened around 9 last night. And when the police asked for any details the guy could give, he said the killer was a vampire."

"What names did you say the killer called them?" Dean said, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Harker and Mina."

"Huh," Dean hummed, turning to look at Sam and Cas.

"Why, does that mean anything?" Cas questioned.

"Yeah... Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ Mina was the reincarnation of his wife, Elisabeta, and Harker was Mina's fiancé."

"That can't be a coincidence Dean. The guy even said the killer was a vampire."

Dean huffed, "where is this case Sammy?"

"Indiana."

"Indiana," Dean grumped, "that's about an 11 hour drive!"

"I could always get us there faster," Cas said, looking at Dean.

"You mean your mojo? No way Cas, I gotta have Baby."

"If we are in your car when I transport us 'your baby' will come too," Cas said as though it was common knowledge.

"Alright, alright," Dean bitched, "but I'm renting a nice hotel room with a big TV and when I'm not busy playing detective I'm going to be watching horror movies with Cas while you do all the research, Sammy, because taking this case is your idea." Dean crossed his arms, staring at Sam like a petulant child.

Sam snorted, "That's nothing new. I always do all the research."

"Yeah well..." Sam had him there. He did _always_ do all the research. "Shut up, bitch, and go pack! I wanna get there, find a nice hotel, talk to the cops, look at the body, question the witness, and then go back to the hotel with lots of junk food and continue my horror movie marathon."

Cas chimed in, "I too would like to continue this horror movie marathon as well. This movie is rather interesting... though I don't understand how all work and no play will make this Jack a dull boy." 

Dean grinned, "do you ever play, Cas?"

The Angel seemed to be thinking it over, before he replied, "No."

Dean's smile widened, "see, Cas, all work no play equals dull boy." 

Cas squinted, "are you calling me dull?"

Dean laughed playfully and shrugged as he and Sam left the slightly confused Angel in the living room watching _The Shining_ while they went to pack. Dean came out a short while later, Sam nowhere around. _He must still be packing,_ Dean thought. He walked back into the living room where he noticed the Angel's stoic posture had changed. Cas was on the edge of the couch, pillow clutched to his chest, box of Raisinettes in his hand and his eyes trained on the TV. The angel was so caught up in the movie he didn't notice the hunter re-enter the room. Dean smiled as he approached Cas slowly from behind, trying not to make a sound. When he was within arm’s reach, he struck. Dean grabbed Cas' sides, yelling, "got ya!" The Angel screeched and jumped, Raisinettes flying everywhere. Dean was laughing so hard he was in tears. "I got you, Cas."

"That was... It wasn't... I could have..." Cas was so flustered he couldn't even finish a sentence, which made Dean laugh even harder. The Angel regained his composure and rounded the couch, coming face to face with Dean and invading the hell out of his personal space.

"I could have smited you." Dean could feel Cas' breath ghosting against his lips, less than an inch to close the gap. Dean started to move forward when Sam's voice startled him. Dean took a step back. _What the hell, I almost kissed him._

"Hey turn down the TV, that scream was loud as hell. I heard it in my room," Sam said as he came into the living room with his duffel. 

Dean snickered, "Cas, keep it down okay."

Sam looked at Cas, "That was you?"

Dean smirked. "Yup, I scared him good."

"I could have smited your brother Sam," Cas huffed.

"Yeah, and he probably would have deserved it," Sam smirked back at Dean.

"Hey bitch!" Dean groused as he picked up his duffel, and they made their way to the garage, loading Baby before getting in.

Dean looked in the mirror to find Cas' blue eyes staring into his green ones. Dean took a deep breath and slowly let it out, his eyes still on Cas' in the mirror. (He hated traveling Angel airway as he called it.) "Ready when you are, Cas."

It happened so fast... In a blink of an eye. One second they are in the garage in the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, and then they are in front of a sign, _Welcome to Munster Indiana._ Dean snorted as he started Baby up and headed into the town, _"Munster? Really?"_

As soon as Dean passed the sign, Cas spoke up from the back seat. "There is definitely something supernatural in this town, though I'm now sure it's more than just vampires."

"Yeah and how do you know that Cas?" Dean questioned, looking in the mirror at Cas.

"Well, because my, um... how is it you refer to it?" Cas' brow furrowed, trying to think of the right word. "Ah, yes, my _mojo_... It has been repressed. I'm human." 

Dean groaned, "I just wanted to spend the next two days watching scary movies, now I'm in Munster, Indiana, with something that can repress an Angel's powers and possibly vampires too... Great! Just great, thanks, Sammy."

Dean continued mumbling obscenities until he found a hotel he deemed fit, usually he would just pick the first cheap looking one they came across. Not this time though, he chose a nice one, one that he was sure would have a big flat screen TV. He had done _really good_ hustling pool last weekend, and if he was going to be forced to work this case by his bitch of a brother, he was doing it with a nice hotel to come back to and relax while he watched movies with Cas.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the _Bedrieger Hotel_ and into a parking place close to the entrance. The three men exited the Impala and entered the hotel. The receptionist smiled at them. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Dean smiled and approached the counter. "I would like to rent a room with 2 king beds, please." The receptionist started typing into her computer.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we don't have any more double bed rooms available, but I do have two rooms that conjoin, both with a king bed."

Dean turned to Sam and Cas, "You guys want to keep looking?"

Sam walked up to the counter, "No this works out good." Sam handed his credit card to the receptionist and turned to Dean, "This way you and Cas can watch horror movies while I do research in peace. I was the one who wanted to take this case."

The receptionist looked up wide eyed "Case? Are you talking about Jeremy and Alisha?"

Sam nodded, "Yes we are, did you know either of them?" Sam flashed his badge at her.

"Yes, I knew them both. We went to high school together. They were high school sweethearts, Jeremy finally got up the nerve to purpose last year, they were getting married next month."

Dean and Cas took this time to go out to the Impala and get their bags while Sam continued to question the receptionist.

She handed Sam his credit card back along with two room keys. "Do you know anyone who would have wanted to hurt them? Or maybe someone who could have had feelings for Alisha?"

The receptionist shook her head no. "Everyone liked Jeremy and Alisha. I can't think of a single soul who would want to harm them."

Sam smiled at her, "Thank you."

Dean and Cas came back, all their bags in tow just as Sam was thanking the receptionist. Sam turned to Dean and Cas, handing Dean one of the room keys and taking his bag from Dean. "Let's go put our stuff in our rooms, change into our Fed suits, and go talk to the local police."

"Sounds good to me," Dean replied as he slung his duffel over his shoulder. "Sooner we get this over with the sooner we can pick up some junk food... beer and me and Cas can watch more horror movies." Dean smiled at Cas.

"I'm very much looking forward to that. I want to see more from _The Masters of Horror_ as you called them."

"Yeah and now that you're human and can't smite me... Well, you're fair game to scare now." Dean winked at him as they entered the elevator. Cas looked at him, concerned,

"Are you ok, Dean? Is something wrong with your eye?" You could hear Sam laughing as the elevator doors closed. 

"No, Cas, Dean's eye is fine. It’s called winking." Sam grinned at Dean deviously, "it's something people do sometimes when they are flirting."

Cas seemed to be contemplating what Sam had just told him. "Oh I see." He then turned to Dean and shut both his eyes tight making his nose crinkle, leaving his eyes shut way longer than necessary. Sam was trying his damnedest to repress a fit of giggles. Dean just groaned and mouthed “bitch” at his brother.

Dean took room 213, Sam had 214, and of course Cas followed Dean. Once in their room Dean opened the door that conjoined them and walked into Sam's room. Sam picked up a king size Snickers bar that was on his pillow. "I've seen hotels that put mints on your pillow, but what kind of hotel puts king size Snickers bars?"

Dean jerked the candy bar out of Sam's hands, opened it and took a huge bite. "An awesome one, that's what kind." Dean smiled real big. Sam scrunched up his nose when he saw the chocolate and caramel all over Dean's teeth.

"Gross, jerk! Go get dressed." Dean walked back into his and Cas' room. The Angel was sitting on the bed with the remote in his hand.

"Whatcha watching Cas?"

"Something about a bloody valentine." 

Dean sat down by Cas. _"My Bloody Valentine._ Good movie, this is the remake...it's ok." 

The lead character of the movie came on screen and Cas got all excited and grabbed Dean's arm. "Look, Dean, this guy Tom Hanniger, he looks _just_ like you!" Cas shook his arm, "See Dean, look, look!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really, Cas, ya think? I just don't see it." Dean grabbed his suit off the rack and started towards the bathroom. He turned and smiled at Cas, "I'm way better looking than that dude."

Dean came out of the bathroom a short while later donning a black suit with a green pin striped tie. Cas looked him up and down before settling on Dean's eyes. The Angel slowly darted his tongue out, wetting his lips. "You're right, Dean, you are... How did you put it?" Cas grinned, "Way better looking than that dude." Then the Angel winked at him, rendering Dean speechless for a minute.

"Thanks!" Dean said, and it came out several octaves higher. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Thanks, Cas." Dean walked over to the rack where another garment bag hung, took it down and handed it to Cas.

Cas looked confused, "what is this Dean?"

"Your Fed suit, Cas. Gotta dress the part... Think of it as playing dress up for Halloween." The Angel took the garment bag and went into the bathroom to change. Dean sat on the bed watching the movie until Cas came out of the bathroom, an aggravated expression on his face as he looked at the blue tie in his hands as if he wanted to smite it.

"I can't get this on correctly, Dean." He glared at the offending piece of fabric again.

Dean shook his head, laughing a little as he stood up and took the tie from Cas' hands and began to fix it. When Dean had it on correctly, he jerked the knot to tighten it, pulling Cas closer. Dean leaned in by Cas' ear, whispering, "looking good, Angel." Dean pulled back and smiled at the squeak Cas made. They stared at each other until a throat clearing behind them made them both look away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam grinned smugly at Dean.

"I was fixing Cas' tie for him," Dean replied so quickly the words ran together 

Sam's smile widened. "So that's what the kids these days are calling it?" Dean gave Sam his best bitch face, one that could have rivaled one of his own. Though Dean had never actually said anything, he was 99.9% sure his noisy bitch brother knew about his feelings for Cas. 

Cas looked confused, and Dean was still glaring at him. "Haha, bitch, come here I got special badges for us." He handed one to Sam and then one to Cas. You Sam are Special Agent Shelley. You Cas are Special Agent Irving, and I'm Special Agent Stoker." Sam snorted and shook his head as they left their rooms and started out through the lobby and to the Impala.

They pulled into the Police Station, which was in the center of town. It was a small building, but the whole town was rather small so Dean supposed they really didn't need anything bigger.

They walked into the station, where they saw a woman and a man standing at one of the few desk talking. They both turned to see who came through the door. The woman smiled as they approached. "How can we help you gentlemen? I'm Sheriff Starling and this is my number one deputy... Deputy Graham." 

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Special Agent Stoker with the FBI and these are my partners Special Agents Irving and Shelley." They all three flashed their badges, Dean so glad Cas' was right side up this time. 

The woman sighed and ran her hands down her face. "I knew this would happen after the second murder. Come on gentlemen, follow me and Deputy Graham to my office and I will fill you in."

Sam then spoke up, "I'm sorry but did you say second murder? We had not been informed of a second murder."

"It happened around 3 a.m., a young man by the name of Frank Andrews, looks like we need to get you boys caught up," Deputy Graham said while ushering them to Sheriff Starling's office.

They took a seat. Sheriff Starling handed the two case files that were on her desk to Dean; he handed one to Sam. They looked through them silently, Cas standing over Dean's shoulder reading the file. They already knew all this information. It was what Sam had found out when he hacked their system. Dean laid the file back on the sheriff’s desk. "We would like to go to the Medical Examiner's to take a look at the bodies and then question the witnesses, Jack Seward and..." he looked at Sam, who was still looking through the other file.

Sam looked up, "And Gwen Conliffe, the victim's girlfriend."

Sheriff Starling nodded. "The Medical Examiner's lab is directly next door and Deputy Graham will make copies of the case files while you are questioning the M.E. Your first witness Jack Seward lives in this district and Gwen Conliffe lives in the one beside this one."

Sam shut the case file he had been reading and laid it on top of the other. "Your town is divided into two districts?"

"Six actually... This is _Lignea Palum,_ the largest, it covers all of town and the land beyond the forest. On one side of _Lignea Palum_ is _Ignis_ and on the other side _Argentum,_ where your second witness lives. _Argentum_ leads into _Tormenti Pila._ Past _Tormenti Pila_ lies _Derulane,_ and on the very outskirts of town is _Radialis."_

"Those are some interesting names... another language?" Cas questioned. Curiosity peeked.

"I would say so, the districts were named long ago," Sheriff Starling replied as she gathered up the files and handed them to Deputy Graham to make copies. 

Cas hummed, eyebrow raised, “Very long ago by the sound of them.”

"Come on, gentlemen, I will see you out. When you are done with the M.E. come back here. Deputy Graham will have the case files copied for you by then." 

When they were at the door Dean handed her a card. "Give us a call if you get any new information."

"Will do, Agents." She smiled and waved as they left the precinct.

"So, Sammy, what was in the file you had? The file I was looking through was the one you had hacked... So no new info in there."

"Well it wasn't a vamp attack. It sounds like a werewolf. The witness same as the first when asked for any additional information she could give she said it was a werewolf."

Dean paused outside the Medical Examiner's building, "So we got one witness who saw a vampire and one who saw a werewolf, not to mention something in this town that can repress Cas' grace." Dean pushed open the door mumbling, "Nothing can ever be simple." 

Once inside they were greeted by a man in scrubs. "You gentlemen must be Agents Stoker, Shelley, and Irving." The man shook each of their hands. "I'm Dr. Morgan, the Medical Examiner. If you gentlemen will follow me, I will show you the bodies."

Once in the lab there were two stretchers in the middle of the room. Dr. Morgan walked over to the first, signaling them over. Dean, Sam and Cas followed; the M.E. uncovered the first victim. "This is Jeremy Davidson. Cause of death - completely drained of blood and these are the only marks on his body.” The M.E. pointed at two puncture wounds on the neck. “No blood at the scene of the crime." He covered the body back up before moving to the second stretcher. He looked up at the Agents, "Okay, Frank Andrews’ body is in worse condition. I had a hard time putting him back together." Dr. Morgan uncovered the body, and it looked like he had been put into a wood chipper and that was what came out the other side. "Frank Andrews, cause of death - wild animal attack, something from the Canis family. The wounds had canine saliva in them, also teeth marks in the bones are familiar to that of the Canine family not the mention there was Canine hair on the victim's body." He covered the body back up and turned to the Agents, "I faxed my reports on both victims over to Sheriff Starling right before you gentlemen came. She called and told me you were on your way and to let you know Deputy Graham will have a copy of the reports with the case files when you pick them up."

He turned and walked over to a small sink in the corner of the room. After the M.E. came back from washing his hands, he took a card that Dean handed him. "If you come across anything else gives us a call." Dr. Morgan nodded and went back to work.

Dean, Sam and Cas left the Medical Examiner's office and returned to the police station to pick up the case files. Deputy Graham had them ready and waiting when they came in to get them. "Just let us know if you need anything else, Agents."

Sam gathered up the files. "We will, thank you, Deputy Graham." 

Once they were in the Impala, Dean started her up. "Where to, Sammy?"

Sam flipped open the first file. "Jack Seward, 1210 Helsing Road." 

Dean pulled out of the Police Station, "So did either of you notice anything about the bodies?" 

"Yes," Cas answered from the backseat before going silent again.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes looking in the mirror. "Care to share with the class, Cas?"

"The supposed vampire victim's throat was not ripped out there were only two puncture wounds from which the blood was to have been drained. The supposed werewolf victim's heart was still intact; no werewolf would have left a perfectly good heart behind." Cas met Dean's eyes in the mirror. "Is that correct, Dean?" Cas asked almost playful.

Dean smirked "Don't get cocky, Angel, it's not a good look on you." Cas smiled and went back to looking out the window. Sam looked at Dean with a amused look on his face. "You got something to say, Sammy?"

"Yeah, right turn up here." Sam grinned at Dean and mouthed _"Angel.”_

"Bitch." Dean mumbled as he made the turn on Helsing Road. Dean pulled into the witness’s driveway, shutting off Baby. "Let's get these witnesses questioned so we can pick up some junk food and burgers and head back to the hotel for some R&R and horror movies for me and Cas, and research for you, Sammy." Dean got out of the Impala with Sam and Cas following.

He knocked on the door, Sam and Cas standing beside him. A man opened the door slowly. "We need to speak with Jack Seward. I'm Special Agent Stoker this is Special Agents Irving and Shelley." 

The man stepped out of the way. "Please come in. I'm Jack Seward." Dean, Sam and Cas followed Jack into his living room. Dean and Cas sat on the loveseat. Sam sat at one end of the couch, Jack at the other. Dean sat back and was more than happy to let Sam do all the questioning.

Sam turned to face Jack. "Mr. Seward could you please tell us what happened last night when Jeremy Davidson was killed and Alisha Roberts kidnapped."

"Yes." Jack took a deep breath, then began, "I was walking home through the park. I saw Jeremy and Alisha sitting on a bench. This man approached them, yelling at them. He was calling Alisha, Mina, and telling her how much he loved her and how he has waited over a century to be with her again. Then he turned to Jeremy, calling him Mr. Harker and telling him Mina would be his again. That's," Jack took another deep breath, letting it out slow and steady. "That's when he attacked Jeremy, went for his throat. I started running over to them yelling for him to stop. Once I got there, Jeremy lay there not moving, and the killer had Alisha's hand, pulling her along with him. I told him to let her go." Jack trailed off before going silent.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the killer?" Cas questioned 

Jack nodded, "Yeah, he-he was a... vampire."

"A vampire?" Sam echoed 

Mr. Seward shook his head,"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not crazy. He was a vampire. He had the accent, the slicked back black hair, the cape with the red amulet attaching it and he flashed his fangs at me."

Dean sat up, putting his elbows on his knees and looking at Jack, "you mean like a Dracula?"

"Yes! Exactly like a Dracula out of an old film."

Sam questioned him for a few more minutes until he was sure he had all the information he needed. Jack saw them out, and when they were back in Baby, Dean started her up.

"Where now, Sammy?"

"We are going into the district _Argentum,_ Gwen Conliffe, 780 Howling Drive." They rode in silence. Dean couldn't wait to question this witness then get some supplies and head back to the hotel and watch scary movies with his Angel. _And there I go thinking of him as mine again._

Dean pulled onto Howling Drive then into 780's driveway. A young woman was sitting on the porch swing. They exited the Impala and walked up on the porch. Sam walked up to the young lady. "Hello, I'm special Agent Shelley this is special Agents Stoker and Irving; we need to speak with Gwen Conliffe."

The young lady looked up, and it was clear she had been crying, her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. "I'm Gwen. I assume you are here to ask me about what happened last night with Frank."

Sam took a seat beside her. "Yes, Ms. Conliffe, could you please recount last night’s events with Mr. Andrews?"

She nodded and began. "Frank and I have... well had been dating for six months. He took me out last night to the movies. We had dinner and then we drove up to Lunar Lane, it's got a perfect view of the town and it's really beautiful up there. We were looking out over the town listening to music then I... I heard something, it sounded like a wolf and when I told Frank, he laughed, teasing me. Then he leaned over to kiss me, but before he could his window was busted out and he was dragged from it. I opened my door and ran. I ran until I made it to the road. I flagged down a car, and they drove me to the police station."

Sam handed her some tissues that were sitting on the table by the swing. "Is there anything you can tell us about the killer? Did you see him?"

Gwen nodded, "It was a werewolf. The wolfman."

"The wolfman?" Dean questioned 

"Yeah wolfman... Like the old movie, he was even in the same ripped clothing. I know how I must sound... but I also know what I saw." She looked at Dean then Cas and last Sam.

Sam stood, "Thank you, Ms. Conliffe, you have been very helpful." 

They pulled out onto the main road. Dean shook his head. "First Dracula, now full-on wolfman? What the hell is going on in this town? You think this Dracula can turn into a bat? That would be cool." Dean had said the last part more to himself.

"I'm not sure what going on in this town... yet. And really, Dean? I doubt he could turn into a bat." Sam scoffed.

Dean mumbled, "how do you know... he could turn into a bat."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's go to the store, get some supplies, then pick up dinner and head back to the hotel. You and Cas can get started on your horror movie marathon, and I can do some research."

You read my mind, Sammy." Dean looked in the mirror. "How does that sound, Cas? You ready to relax, binge on junk food and get your horror on?"

"That sounds good, Dean." Cas' stomach growled so loud Dean and Sam heard it." Cas scowled at his stomach like it betrayed him. 

Dean looked over his shoulder, "Shit, Cas, you gotta be starved out. You're human at the moment, which means eating is now a necessity not just for pleasure, and you haven't eaten anything since you lost your mojo." Dean smiled, "Don't worry, Angel, I will get you fed soon."

They pulled into a local grocery store, and Dean’s cell phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket, "Special Agent Stoker." Sam and Cas listened to the one sided conversation trying to piece together what they could. Dean hung up and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That was Sheriff Starling. There has been another murder, this one in the district of _Ignis._ Dean looked over his shoulder, "Sorry, Cas, we are gonna have to wait on getting food." Cas frowned, and Dean felt his heart sink. He had forgotten that Cas would need to eat, and he had not made sure Cas did. He wanted to make it up to his Angel. "But I promise to get you two big bacon cheeseburgers. I know how much you like those."

Cas smiled, and Dean felt all warm inside knowing he caused that smile... Well the bacon cheeseburgers were probably the cause of the smile but Dean will take it. "Eating can wait, this is more important."

Dean starts up Baby and heads toward Ignis. "Keep an eye out for Victor Lane guys, that's the street Sheriff Starling said to turn on and to follow it to the end."

"There!" Cas shouted from the backseat "The next left." Dean followed the street to the end, and there was a couple of police cars and the coroner's van. The three got out of the car and started walking over to the crime scene when Deputy Graham greeted them. The sheriff was talking to the coroner.

"The victim is Henry Clerval. His wife, Caroline, found his body. He jogs the neighborhood every evening, and when he wasn't home after an hour and a half she went looking for him, and that's how she found him." Deputy Graham motioned for them to follow him over to the body and over to where the sheriff and Medical Examiner were. The four approached the crime scene. The M.E. stood when he saw them coming. Sam took the lead in asking the questions again.

"What do we have here Sheriff, Dr. Morgan?" The sheriff motioned for Dr. Morgan to explain. He bent down by the body, which was lying on the sidewalk by the street sign. Sam did the same. 

"His windpipe was crushed, he was strangled to death with one hand - one _huge_ hand. Look at the bruising print on his neck. Going on that, his hands would be around twice the size of yours, Agent Shelley."

Dean heard some commotion over to his left, where a woman was arguing with the sheriff. Dean looked at Cas, "let's go see what all that is about." The Angel nodded and they walked over. When Dean was next to the woman he spoke up, "Anything I can help you ladies with?"

The woman huffed, "I was trying to explain to the sheriff who did this but she won't listen!"

"I won't listen because that's just crazy, Elizabeth!" 

Dean looks at Elizabeth, "How bout you tell me and my partner." Dean and Cas flashed her their badges. "I'm Special Agent Stoker; this is Special Agent Irving."

"I'm going to let you gentlemen deal with her, and I'm going to go see if my Medical Examiner can give me any information that can actually _help."_ Sheriff Starling walked off, going back over to join Dr. Morgan and Sam.

"Now, do you gentlemen want to know what did this?" Elizabeth said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am, tell us what you saw," Dean replied.

"It was the Frankenstein monster, you know like from the old movie! Big and green and even had the bolts in his neck. He picked that man up with one hand and lifted him over his head. He squeezed his hand and snapped that poor man's neck before dropping him and walking off." I was getting ready to call the police when that woman... His wife I'm assuming... found him and called from her cellphone... but I wanted to stick around and tell the police what I saw even if it does make me sound crazy." 

"Thank you, Elizabeth, you have been very helpful," Cas said. She smiled at Cas before turning and walking off.

Dean and Cas started back over just in time to see Sam walking towards them. They met in the middle of the street and discussed their findings. Dean looked up and noticed the name on the street sign the body lie under, _Electric Ave._ He nudged Cas in the side with his elbow before pointing at the sign. The Angel looked at it about the time Dean started singing, "I'm going to rock down to Electric Avenue."

Sam groaned, and Cas got a puzzled look on his face, turning his head to the side with his brow furrowed. Dean thought to himself _he's so cute when he's thinking._ "I don't understand that reference, Dean."

Sam snorted, "you're lucky Cas."

Dean pointed at Sam, "that was funny and you know it." The three made their way back to the Impala talking.

"Sheriff Starling said they would have us a copy of this case file later this evening. I gave her my card and told her to call me and I would come pick it up."

Ten minutes later and they were pulling back into the grocery store from earlier. Dean shut off the Impala and smiled at Cas and Sam. "Let's go get some supplies; and, Angel, get anything that looks good to you." Cas smiled brightly.

They left the store thirty minutes and ninety dollars later. All three of them loaded down with bags. Dean told Cas to get whatever looked good to him... and apparently that was the whole candy aisle. He also picked out a pumpkin pie, which made Dean smile because Cas and pie, how could he not smile. The Angel found some alcoholic root beer which he also had to have, and Dean definitely wouldn't protest alcohol. Sam picked out a big bag of trail mix, granola bars and a bag of mixed dehydrated fruits. Dean made sure to get the popcorn, soda, and a can of whipped cream for the pie. Cas had picked _every_ kind of candy there was so they were covered there. Now to find a place with good burgers.

Shortly after they were at a diner right down the street from their hotel ordering their food. Dean insisted diners made the best burgers. Sam ordered a large chicken Caesar salad, and then excused himself when his phone started ringing. Dean and Cas ordered. Dean smiled at the waitress, "Give me four dressed bacon cheeseburgers, no mayo." Dean turned to Cas, "Do you want crinkle cut fries or curly fries?"

Cas hummed, "that's a hard one, they are both really good." 

"How about I get the crinkle cut fries and you get the curly and we split them."

"That sounds good," Cas smiled at Dean. Dean turned back to the waitress. She was smiling softly at them both.

"So you boys want an order of curly and an order of crinkle cut?" 

Dean nodded, "yes ma'am."

Her smile widened. "I just have to say you boys make an absolutely adorable couple." 

Dean cleared his throat, "Oh we're..." Dean stopped and smiled back at the waitress. "Thank you." 

"I will get your food to you in about ten minutes, just take a seat and I will bring it to you when it's done." They took a seat, Sam joining them after his phone call.

"That was Deputy Graham. He passes our hotel on his way home so he is just going to drop off the case file on his way home." 

"Here you go, boys." The waitress smiled at Dean and Cas. "I put you boys an order of onion rings in there too." Dean and Cas grinned at each other. She giggled, "like I said absolutely adorable." She handed Dean the bags. "You boys have a good night." She walked back up to the counter to take the next order. 

Sam looked at Dean and Cas as they stood to leave the dinner, "What was that all about?"

Dean had opened his mouth to reply nothing, but Cas was the one who spoke first. "She said Dean and I was an absolutely adorable couple, and Dean thanked her." 

Dean glared at Sam, "not a word."

Sam held up both his hands snickering, "wouldn't dream of it." Dean rolled his eyes and slid into the Impala.

Dean sighed as he opened the door to their hotel room. He placed the food bags down. Sam grabbed his chicken Caesar salad and mumbled something about eating and doing research as he walked through the conjoining door and into his room. "Guys, I'm going to shut this door so I can research in peace."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Sammy. You do your research. It’s horror movie time for me and Cas." Dean grabbed his duffel and went into the bathroom, losing the suit in favor of his dark grey silk PJ bottoms and AC/DC shirt. When he came out Cas, was on the bed flipping through the channels. Dean opened back up his duffel and pulled out another pair of PJ bottoms. These were black silk; he also got out a pair of boxer briefs. He handed them to Cas. Cas stared up at him. "You’re human, Cas, you're going to sleep tonight, and you can't sleep in that suit or your holy tax accountant get up."

"There's only one bed Dean, how are we going to sleep?"

Dean smiled. "Cas, it's a king size bed, we can both sleep in it." Dean's smile grew devious. "I promise to try and behave and to keep my hands to myself. Now go get that suit off and get comfortable, I will find you a t-shirt.” Cas went into the bathroom to change while Dean continued digging through his duffel for a shirt, deciding on his favorite... his Zep shirt. Cas would look good in it. 

Cas came out of the bathroom and hung up his suit. He turned to face Dean, and the hunter could not take his eyes off the Angel. The PJ bottoms were a bit big on him and hung dangerously low on his hips exposing the most delicious hipbones Dean had ever seen and _holy shit who knew Cas had a body like that under that baggy suit and trenchcoat. It should be a sin to keep that hidden._ He couldn't take his eyes off those hipbones. He suddenly got an overwhelming urge to lick, suck, and bite those hipbones; mark them up. Dean had the shirt gripped tight in his hands as Cas walked over to him, completely ignoring personal space. Dean was in a trance. He couldn't look away from Cas' exposed milky flesh. He wanted to touch, he wanted to touch so bad. Deans cock gave a interested twitch at what he was seeing. _Not now little Dean! This is not the time!_

Cas smirked and ran his hand over Dean's, causing the hunter to look up into those electric blue eyes. Cas' long nimble fingers danced over his hand still. Cas leaned in. "Is that the shirt you got out for me Dean?" Dean, knowing he couldn't speak even if he wanted to, just nodded. Cas leaned in even closer, his lips barely touched Dean’s ear, causing the Hunter to shiver slightly as he could feel Cas' breath. "Thank you Dean," he whispered. Cas pried the shirt from Dean's hands and took a step back. 

_Tease,_ Dean thought, _Cas is being a tease... does Cas know he's being a tease?_ Dean looked back at the Angel, who had turned around where his back was now facing Dean. Cas smiled over his shoulder at him as he stretched his arms over his head, exposing all the lines and muscles of his back. The PJ bottoms slipped a little lower, exposing the beginning of his ass as he slid the shirt over his head and pulled it down very slowly. _Oh he definitely knows... Dean Winchester does not get shaken up, he does the shaking up._

Cas grabbed the food and sat down on the bed. Dean joined him, snagging the remote off the bedside table. Cas started getting the boxes of food out of the bag and setting them on the bed before getting up and grabbing them a few sodas. Cas plopped back down on the bed, handing Dean a soda. Dean had already chosen a movie. "So what are we watching, Dean?"

Dean smiled, popping a curly fry into his mouth, " _IT._ This movie is also by Stephen King."

Cas smiled. "The same man that made _The Shining._ The movie I was watching earlier? What this one about?"

"A killer clown." 

"That does not sound scary." 

Dean snorted, "Sam would disagree with you on that. He's terrified of clowns."

They started watching the movie as they began to eat, Cas moaning around his first big bite of the bacon cheeseburger. "These." He points at the burger and took another big bite moaning again. "These make me very happy."

"I can tell," Dean smirked as he took a big bite of his burger. Cas smiled at him, his mouth stuffed full. _He looks like a chipmunk. Could he be get cuter._

Dean found it hard to watch the movie, too busy watching Cas eat and listening to all the little moans and sighs he made thinking... _Would he makes those noises if I kissed him? Licked and nibbled his jawline and neck? Made my way down his body, running my fingers along his sides while I licked and sucked his nipples, kissing down even farther until I made it to those hipbones and marked them up with big blooming bruises before I took his coc-_ "Dean, Dean." Dean was shaken from his very X rated thoughts. "You were staring at me, do I have something on my mouth?" Cas darted his tongue out and licked his lips. Dean followed the movement like a predator would its prey. 

"That's good Cas you got it." He could have watched Cas lick his lips like that all day, but little Dean was starting to _really_ enjoy the show. Cas smiled and went back to watching the movie eating the rest of the curly fries. 

After they finished eating, Dean gathered the empty boxes and threw them away. He came back over to the bed and arranged all the pillows against the headboard and laid back. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean. The Hunter smiled and patted the bed. Cas smiled back and crawled up the bed, lying against the pillows beside Dean, less than a inch between them, but neither seemed to mind. 

The longer the movie went on that less than a inch became nonexistent. They were touching from shoulder to feet. Cas jumped when Pennywise appeared. "I'm beginning to rethink what I said earlier about a killer clown not being scary, Pennywise is very scary, Dean. Clowns are scary."

Dean shook his head, "not you too, Cas." The bedside tables were covered in various junk food. They had popcorn and had already drank all the alcoholic root beer. They both agreed it was awesome and they had to get some more tomorrow. It hadn't been enough to get them drunk, just a pleasant buzz. 

Dean's mind had been running away with him the better part of the movie, his thoughts going back to what Cas had said earlier that day about him _always_ being able to hear Dean call his name or even think it. He wants to ask Cas about it... _Well what better time than now_ He thought to himself and went for it. Dean turned slightly, the movement startling Cas, causing the Angel to look at him. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "hey, uh, Cas, you remember today when you came to the bunker and you said you can _always_ hear when I call your name or, um, think it... So all the time huh?"

Cas smiled and moved in closer, "yes Dean... every time." Cas placed his hand on Dean's chest, the hunter’s breath catching. He leans to whisper in Dean's ear, "and I heard everything, Dean, and I know what you were doing in the dark with my name on your tongue." Cas ran his hand up Dean's chest, "I heard every moan, heard all the dirty fantasies." Cas slid his hand around Dean's neck and into his hair. "I know all the filthy things you want to do to me." Cas gripped Dean's hair and pulled. Dean and Cas were now looking into each other's eyes. "And even without my grace I know what you are thinking right now."

"Yeah? And what's that, Cas?" The angel moved his lips forward, slightly brushing against Dean’s.

"You want to kiss me." Cas let go of Dean's hair, and the hunter lunged at the Angel, knocking him on his back in the middle of the bed. Dean on top of him, straddling him. They stared into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. Cas reached up and gripped Dean's hair pulling him down, Cas rubbed his cheek against Deans, the hunter leaned into the touch. Cas placed his lips by Dean's ear, "Well, Dean, am I right?"

Dean groaned, Cas now nuzzling his neck. "Yes, Cas, you're right so, so right. I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you bad."

Cas laid back and stared up into Dean’s eyes, smiling one of those smiles Dean loves. The kind where Cas' eyes crinkle in the corner. "Well then what are you waiting for?"

Dean leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Cas', pulling back slightly to look into the Angel's eyes. Seeing nothing but want there, he leaned back in and captured Cas' lips once again, pressing harder. Dean ran his tongue along Cas' bottom lip, nipping it gently until Cas opened up for him. Dean took that opportunity to let his tongue explore Cas' mouth to the fullest. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and threaded his fingers through the hunter’s hair, moaning as he felt Dean's tongue sweep into his mouth. 

Dean kissed him until his lips were tingling. Dean pulled back, breathing hard, and he looked down at Cas’ lips, red and kiss swollen, a beautiful blush on his cheeks and his hair the definition of sex hair. Cas was radiating sex. He whined when Dean pulled back, making the hunter smile and kiss Cas again. Dean licked and nibbled Cas' jawline. Cas' hands were running up and down Dean's back, the Angel slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, loving the feel of skin not fabric under his hands. Cas groaned and arched up, scratching his nails down Dean's back as the Hunter sucked on a sensitive spot on the Angel's neck. Dean smiled against his neck. "You like that Angel? Does it feel good?" Dean grazed his teeth against Cas' neck before biting lightly.

Cas groaned again. "Yes... Feels so good, but I want, I want." Cas gripped the bottom of Dean's shirt and started tugging. Dean got on board quickly, letting Cas pull his shirt off. As soon as the shirt was off Cas ran his fingers along Dean's chest, sides and abs, stopping at the beginning of his pants.

Dean sat up and stared down at Cas, running his hand down the Angel's chest and taking hold of the bottom of his shirt. "Fair’s fair, Cas." Cas raised up, and Dean lifted his shirt over the Angel's head. Cas laid back, and Dean ran his hand down his chest, stopping at his nipples and pinching them in between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a groan from Cas. "You like that Angel?" Dean asked as he pinched them again. 

Cas nodded fervently. "Yes, yes, mmm...so much." Dean continued his explorations with his hands down the Angel’s sides, his chest, his abs, and then those delicious hipbones. Dean held Cas' hips and rubbed circles over the Angels hipbones with his thumbs. 

"You have the most mouth watering hipbones, Cas, I want to kiss all over them."

"Do it! Please do it!" Cas moaned, wanting to get Dean's lips back on him. Dean leaned back down and kissed Cas soundly on the lips, before making his way down the Angel’s body, flicking his tongue across Cas' nipple before sucking it into his mouth and biting down gently. Cas was panting when Dean started working on his other nipple. "Dean," Cas moaned as Dean started working his way down the Angel’s body. Biting, licking and sucking. Dean let out a groan when he started placing opened mouth kisses on Cas' hipbones. He started sucking and nibbling at them. Cas clenched the blanket, moaning. "Get back up here, Dean, want to kiss you more."

Dean smiled up at Cas. "Gladly, Angel." The hunter licked and kissed his way back up Cas’ body, settling back on top of him, straddling him. Cas surged up and attacked Dean's lips, pulling the hunter down on top of him and tangling his fingers in Dean's hair. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and arched up into him. Dean ground down, rubbing their hard cocks together. The angel gasped, and Dean swallowed it up in a heated kiss. 

"Do that again," Cas panted against Dean's neck. Dean winded an arm around Cas’ neck and ran the other hand along Cas' side and settled it on his hip, the Angel’s legs still wrapped around Dean. The Hunter ground down again, rubbing their hard cocks together once more. The silk pants they were wearing giving them a gratifying friction as the smooth fabric rubbed together. Dean started rutting faster and harder. They were no longer kissing, though their lips were still touching. They panted and moaned into each other's mouth. Cas ran his fingernails down Dean's back. "I want more, Dean, want to feel all of you against all of me."

"You read my mind, Angel." Dean reached down to pull Cas' pants off.

The conjoining door swung open, "Deputy Graham is here he needs to ask-" Sam's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. "Oh my God!" Dean and Cas momentarily stunned like deer in the headlights. Sam turned quickly to where he was looking at the TV where Pennywise was on the screen. Sam squeaked, "that's not much better." Deputy Graham stood in the doorway with an amused look on his face.

Cas was the first to regain his composure and jumped up, launching Dean off him and into the floor. Dean groaned. Sam, keeping his back turned to them, spoke. "Uh, me and Deputy Graham will be in my room. He has to get a recount of the witness statement you took from Elizabeth in the Henry Clerval murder investigation.” Sam shut the door. Cas rolled over and looked at Dean, who was lying on his back looking up at Cas.

Dean groaned as he sat up, popping his back. "That hurt, Cas," Dean pouted

"I'm sorry, Dean. Sam shocked me, and Deputy Graham was there, and I panicked and jumped up, but I didn't mean to send you into the floor." Cas reached down and helped Dean back up onto the bed.

Dean tossed Cas his shirt. "Alright time to face the music. Let's go give a recount of Elizabeth's statement and then we can get back to what we were doing." Dean pulled Cas up off the bed and flush against him.

"Y-You want to continue this?" 

Dean gripped Cas' ass and growled into his ear, “this and more babe." Dean looked in Cas' eyes, "that is if you want." 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean on his neck. "I would very like to continue this..." Cas bit down until he heard Dean groan before letting loose. "And more," he whispered by the hunter’s ear.

They walked over into Sam's room and recounted the statement that Elizabeth had given them. Sam was looking anywhere but at Dean and Cas. Deputy Graham was not fazed in the slightest at what he had just seen. After the Deputy had written down the statement, he got up to leave looking at Dean then to Cas and smiled. "You guys enjoy the rest of your night," he said over his shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes as he was going out the door. 

Once he was gone, Sam finally looked at Dean and Cas. "Well that's something I'm never going to be able to un-see. I don't know what was worse, seeing you two getting ready to go at it or turning around to see Pennywise staring at me. I mean I knew you two would eventually get together, but I never thought I would walk in on it actually happening."

"Hey, in my defense I thought the door was lock- what the hell do you mean you knew we would get together, Sammy?"

Sam smirked at them. "Please... anyone with eyes can see you two are into each other." Sam's smirk grew. "You two do have a profound bond, after all... but all kidding aside, I'm happy for you, Dean." Sam smiled at his brother then at the Angel "and you too, Cas. If any two people deserved happiness, it's you two." Dean hugged Sam, glad that his brother not only accepted him wanting to be with Cas but was happy for them. Sam then grabbed Cas, pulling him into the hug, making him smile, making him feel at home and wanted like the Winchesters always did. "Alright I'm going to get back on research."

"Anything yet, Sam?" Cas questioned 

"Nothing yet, but I got a few things I want to look up," Sam said, sitting back at the table covered in books.

"Alright Sammy we are gonna get back to, um... watching horror movies." Dean grinned and winked as Cas went back into their room.

Sam scrubbed his hand down his face before pointing a finger at Dean, "the only screaming I better hear coming from your room is from the horror movies."

Dean smirked as he walked through the conjoining door, turning back to look at Sam. "No promises, Sammy," Dean said before shutting the door. 

Dean's grin turned feral when he saw Cas laying on the bed. "Now where were we Angel?" 

"Come here, and I will show you," the Angel replied while taking off his shirt, throwing it at Dean. The hunter took off his shirt in one swift motion as he walked towards the bed and climbed back on top of Cas, straddling him.

It wasn't long before they both were wanting more. "You sure you want to go further, Cas?" Dean was looking into the Angel's eyes.

Cas nodded and Dean got up. The Angel looked at him wide eyed and panicked. Dean couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Don't worry Cas I'm getting something from my duffel. I'll be right back." Dean dug through it for a minute, returning with a smile on his face and a bottle in his hand. He laid it on the bed as he sat down beside Cas. "Tell me what you want Cas."

"You," came his quick response.

Dean smiled, "what do you want me to do to you?... Or what do you want to do to me?"

"I want to touch you. I want you to touch me. I want to feel you on top me naked, and I want us out of these clothes now." 

Dean smiled. "I want all that too angel." Dean undressed Cas the rest of the way. Seeing him for the first time completely naked and _wow he's beautiful._ Dean for the first time since his first time was nervous... hell he's sure he wasn't even this nervous back then. Dean stood up and took his pants and boxer briefs off fully aware of the Angels intense gaze.

Cas sat up in front of Dean on the bed, running his fingers down Dean's chest and abs stopping at his groin. Cas looked up at Dean, "Can I touch you?"

"Yes, Cas, please touch me." Cas reached out tentatively and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. The hunter groaned and bucked into the touch. Cas stroked him slowly, Dean relished the touch. Cas noticed a bead of pre-cum gathering at the slit of Dean’s cock. He leaned forward and slowly licked the slit of Dean's cock, liking the salty taste on his tongue. "Holy shit, Cas," Dean groaned.

The Angel looked up at him, "Dean can I suck your cock?" Dean moaned and almost shot his load right then. _When did his Angel get such a dirty mouth?_

Dean looked down at Cas and ran his hand over his cheek. The angel drew Dean’s thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and licking the pad of his thumb. Dean bit his lip; it was so sexy seeing Cas suck on his thumb. He could just imagine what those lips would look like stretched over his cock. "Cas, um, have you ever?" Dean was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the words come from the Angel's mouth

Cas let go of Dean's thumb and was quick to shake his head no. "I haven't, but I have seen the pizza man do it to one of his customers... and I very much want to try it." 

_So Cas continued watching porn... gay porn, that's where the Angel picked up his dirty mouth._ Dean smirked, "Alright Cas, show me what the pizza man taught you."

Cas smiled up at Dean and took him in his mouth slowly all the way to the base of his cock. Dean could feel the head nudging the back of his throat. _Cas had no gag reflex... Good to know._ Dean groaned as Cas began working his cock in and out of his mouth, putting pressure on the vein on the underside, swirling his tongue around the head, tonguing the slit and licking away the pre-cum that gathered there. Dean had his hands in Cas' hair mostly just to steady himself. The Angel had his legs shaking in no time, and he could already feel his orgasm building in a ridiculously short amount of time. _Dean Winchester never gets off this quick._ But Cas was making him feel so damn good. Dean moaned as Cas picked up the pace, and Dean felt the warmth building in his stomach. 

"Cas, babe, I'm getting close; I'm going to cum." Cas worked Dean even faster. The Hunter started panting, "oh yeah feels so good Angel yeah, yeah... Oh Cas!" Dean groaned and Cas pulled back a little, opening his mouth. Dean’s cock lay on his tongue. Dean looked down in time to see his cock start jerking as he spurted his release on Cas’ tongue. Dean moaned as he saw his cum fill Cas' mouth. The Angel swallowed all he could before he licked Dean's dick clean. The hunter collapsed on the bed next to Cas.

"Was that … was it ok?" Cas asked with a shyness a guy that can suck cock like that shouldn't have.

"It was perfect, you're perfect, Angel." Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, tasting himself on Cas’ tongue, moaning into the kiss before pulling back. "Lay down Cas, I'm going to take care of you now. It's my turn to touch." Dean followed Cas down, lying on top of him. Both of them moaned at the sensation of their naked bodies touching. Dean ground down against Cas feeling his hardened length rub against his crotch. Dean kissed and rutted against Cas until the Angel was writhing under him. 

Dean kissed his way down the Angels body before pushing his legs open and setting in between them. "Hand me a pillow, Cas." The Angel gave him a questioning look but handed him one. "Lift up, Cas." He did, and Dean placed the pillow under him. Dean began kissing and sucking little marks on Cas’ thighs. "Cas, there's something I want to try. I've never done it before but I want to try it with you... if you don't like it I will stop... Okay?" 

Cas nodded, "I trust you." The Angel laid back as Dean spread Cas' legs wider, then spread his ass cheeks. Cas was going to ask him what he was doing, but when he felt a wet warmth press against his hole all he could do was moan. Dean licked Cas’ hole in long, broad strokes. The angel was panting and moaning above him. Dean began circling Cas' rim with his tongue, barely pushing in. The Angel bucked and grinded back against Dean's face, pushing his tongue a little deeper. Dean blindly reached for the lube, popping the lid and slicking up his fingers, the whole while still licking into Cas' hole, loosening him. Dean rubbed his finger over Cas' pucker, watching it quiver. The Hunter stuck the tip of his finger in, and Cas rocked into the touch, Dean watching as Cas' hole sucked his finger in. Dean worked his finger in and out slowly beside his tongue. Cas' cock was rock hard and drooling precum on his stomach in puddles. Dean had two fingers and his tongue in Cas. The Angel had a hold of Dean's hair, rocking against his face and mewling. Dean was moving his fingers all around Cas' walls looking for... "Oh! Fuck, Dean!" Cas yelled as his cock spurted out more precum. 

Dean couldn't help but giggle. "Did you just say fuck Cas? Did that feel that good Angel?" Dean asked smugly. 

Cas gripped Dean’s hair harder. "Do that again, Dean! Now! Or so help me I will smite you when I..." Dean rubbed against his prostate again and again, cutting off any threat Cas was going to make. The Angel arched off the bed, trembling. Dean then took Cas cock in his mouth, sucking him slowly up and down as he fingered his hole, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. "Oh Dean! Oh fuck! So good! Don't stop! Don't stop." Dean sucked Cas harder and faster as he plunged his fingers in and out, in and out, jabbing his prostate. "I'm going to..." Cas groaned low and dirty as he shot his release in thick bursts down Dean's throat, the Hunter taking it all before popping off and crawling up the bed to lay by Cas.

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss before settling beside him. "Who knew my Angel had such a dirty mouth."

Cas looked sheepish, "it felt so good I couldn't help it."

"Don't be sorry Cas, it was such a turn on." 

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Dean pulled Cas into him. Cas grabbed the blanket and covered them up. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas. The Angel laid his head on Dean's shoulder. The hunter flipped through the channels before settling on the original _Night of the Living Dead._ "This one's a good one, Cas." Dean pulled Cas in even closer, enjoying the feel of the Angel in his arms. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. The angel responded by kissing Dean on the neck. They lay there and watched the movie until they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, while the zombies continued to wreak havoc on TV.


	2. Halloween

Dean opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring things into focus. He stretched as Cas snuffled into his chest, grumbling and gripping the Hunter tighter. _Human Cas definitely not a morning person,_ Dean thought as he smiled and pushed Cas' hair out of his face. The Angel hummed and opened his eyes, squinting. "Good morning, Dean."

"Morning Cas." Dean kissed the top of the Angel’s head. Cas stretched, and Dean felt something poke him in the hip. Dean raised an eyebrow, "looks like little Cas is up too." 

 

Cas lifted up the blanket and looked under it before smiling at Dean. "Yes he is, very up." Cas proved his point by rutting against Dean's hip again, leaving a trail of smeared precum on the hunter’s hip. Cas leaned in and placed open mouth kisses to the hunter's neck, then along his jaw line, moving his hand down to wrap around Dean's quickly hardening cock. Cas smirked against Dean's lips. "Looks like little Dean is up as well"

"Mmm he sure is." Dean groaned as he bucked up into Cas' fist, before he pulled the Angel on top of him and into a kiss. Dean grabbed Cas' ass and rutted up, rubbing their hardened lengths together. The kisses became more heated as they grinded together in a delicious rhythm. Close... Dean was so close, and he could tell Cas was too by all the breathy moans that poured from the Angel's mouth. Of course, Dean's phone decided _now_ would be the perfect time to ring. Cas paused in his movements.

"Dean your phone is ringing." Cas looked at the phone, then to Dean.

"They will leave a message." Dean tried to pull Cas back down, but the Angel refused to come.

"It may be important, Dean, we are working a case." Dean groaned, knowing Cas was right. He snached his phone off the bedside table and answered it. 

"Special Agent Stoker." Cas tried to move off of Dean, but the Hunter held him in place, rubbing up and down his thigh while he talked on the phone. When he ended the call he looked up at Cas. "Duty call Cas, there's been another murder. You start getting dressed and I will go fill Sammy in." They reluctantly parted. Dean grabbed Cas for one more kiss. "I promise Angel, we will continue this tonight.”

"I would very much like that, Dean, and I would like to go further." Dean tripped over his own feet as he walked around the room looking for where his pants had ended up, before turning around and looking at Cas. 

"What do you mean by go further Cas?" Dean asked while he slipped on his PJ bottoms. He's pretty sure Sam wouldn't like him just waltzing into his room naked.

"I would like to have your cock in me, see if it feels as good rubbing against my prostate as your fingers did... I think it will feel better."

"I really, really wish we didn't have a case to work right now. You have no clue how bad I want you right now, Angel. To do all the things you want to try. I want to make you feel so good... better than last night."

Cas hummed, walking over to get his suit. "That would be very hard, Dean, last night was amazing."

"Really Cas?" Dean asked, unsure, he had after all never done that before.

"Yes Dean... absolutely amazing." 

Dean smirked, a little more confident now. "You haven't seen anything yet, Angel, and as much as it pains me to say this... get that sexy ass dressed."

Dean knocked on the conjoining door. "Come in," Sam called. 

Dean pushed open the door and walked in, getting a bitch face from Sam, "You guys so did not keep it down last night, and did I hear Cas cuss at one point? Do I even want know what you did to make him cuss?" 

Dean got a smug look on his face, "definitely not Sammy..." Sam just rolled his eyes, and Dean remembered why he had initially came over. "Just got a call from Sheriff Starling; there's been another murder, this one in the _Tormenti Pila_ district. I told her we would meet her there. So any leads?"

Sam sighed. "Unfortunately no... I do believe all the murders are connected and none are what they seem to be. I don't believe that a vampire, werewolf, or the Frankenstein monster was responsible for those murders, and I believe whatever it is, is also responsible for Cas being momentarily human."

"You will figure it out, Sammy, maybe we will find some kind of clue at this next crime scene. Get suited up, I'm going to go see if Cas is finished getting dressed, then get dressed myself. Come on over when you are finished getting ready." 

Dean went back into his and Cas' room. Cas was sitting on the bed watching _Halloween,_ holding his tie. He looked at Dean, holding out the tie and huffing. Dean laughed and walked over to Cas, fixing the Angel’s tie before he grabbed his suit and went into the bathroom.

After Dean was dressed he joined the Angel on the bed. Cas was wringing his hands together and looking at his feet. Dean takes Cas' chin in his hand, maneuvering the angel to where his eyes were now looking into Dean’s. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"This thing between us. Is it, is it." Cas took a deep breath, "I know you don't do relationships." Dean put his finger against Cas' lips, silencing him. 

"I don't... I'm not good at them. I've always screwed them up... But this with you, Cas, it's different. Any other of the very few relationships I have ever been in never felt right... even in the beginning when things are supposed to be perfect. But with you Cas _everything_ feels right and always has. What can I say, we really must have a profound bond... but what about you, Cas, you’re an Angel and I'm just... me."

Cas placed his hand on Dean's cheek. "Just you is exactly what I want. It's all that I have ever wanted Dean. To me you're perfect. You're my Righteous Man." 

Dean felt himself start to blush and the moment get a little too chick flicky, so he had to lighten the mood. "You sure know how to sweet talk a guy, Cas."

But Cas, clearly not finished with this conversation, continued, "So what does that make us?"

Dean took both of Cas' hands in his. "Hopefully it makes you my boyfriend Cas... If that's something you want," Dean finished nervously.

Cas kissed Dean’s lips gently, whispering against them, "I very much want that, Dean." Dean wrapped his arms around the Angel and pulled him into his lap, deepening the kiss. Sam's throat clearing separated them. Cas slid off of Dean's lap and back beside Dean on the bed, turning slightly red. Dean just shrugged at Sam with a smug grin.

"I really got to start knocking," Sam said, more to himself than the other two in the room.

Dean clapped his hands together, "alright let's get this show on the road." They start for the door, Cas grabbing the 5 pound bag of mixed Halloween candy. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't it customary to eat candy all day on Halloween?" 

Dean smiles real big, "Good thinking Cas... that's my boyfriend." He looked at Cas, "Hey babe give me a Milky Way." Cas grinned as he pulled out the mini candy bar and tossed it to Dean. Dean popped it into his mouth as they headed out the door.

They were walking down the hall to the elevators when Dean noticed Sam smiling at him. Cas had fallen behind slightly as he was digging through the candy bag looking for an Almond Joy. "What are you smiling at, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, "Just happy for you and Cas. So, boyfriend huh?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know it’s kinda sudden." 

Sam started laughing, "Sudden? Dean you two have been dancing around this for years! ’Bout damn time more like it." Sam finished as they entered the elevator. Cas smiled triumphantly; he had found an Almond Joy. Sam looked at him, "ohh Almond Joy," taking the candy bar from Cas, unwrapping it and taking a bite. "It's Halloween, may as well." Cas glowered at Sam before pouting and looking back into the bag, searching for another Almond Joy.

While Sam was pressing the button, Dean leaned over and whispered into the Angel's ear. "I will buy you a whole bag of Almond Joys baby, when we are finished up for the day." That earned Dean one of those big smiles he loves and a kiss on the cheek.

Thirty minutes later, they were entering the district of _Tormenti Pila_ Dean followed Sheriff Starling’s directions, making a left on Hessian Street and following the signs leading to _S.H. Park,_ a wooded park with bike and hiking trails.

They parked and flashed their badges at the cops guarding the scene. Deputy Graham saw them and walked over. "Follow me, Agents." They followed Deputy Graham. He smiled at them. "You boys have a good night?" He looked at Dean and Cas before he continued talking, not even waiting for a response (like he already knew). "The witness is in shock; she's making absolutely no sense. She's being checked over. You can try to question her if you want, but if it's anything like the statement she gave me..." The deputy trailed off. 

"Agent Shelley, you go talk to the sheriff and Dr. Morgan, and Agent Irving and I will try talking to the witness." Sam nodded and followed Deputy Graham as Dean and Cas walked over to where a young woman sat in the back of ambulance, wrapped in a blanket and clearly in shock. 

"Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Stoker and this is my partner Special Agent Irving, could you please tell us what you saw."

She nodded and was very tense, "okay but you won't believe me."

Cas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try us." She visibly relaxed.

"I was biking through my favorite trail, like I always do in the morning, when I could have sworn I heard a horse on one of the other trails, I listened for a few minutes longer and when I didn't hear anything else I thought I had just imagined it. I continued along the trail and when I came to the clearing that leads into the other trails or back across the bridge, I-I seen him. The Headless Horseman like from the old story... and the Johnny Depp movie. He was even carrying a pumpkin. He started riding to the clearing, and I was so shocked at what I was seeing, I didn't notice the man he was riding towards until it was too late. I yelled, but the man must have had earbuds in listening to music because he didn't even look up, he didn't even see what was coming right at him. When the horseman got close he drew his sword, and when he was in reach he struck. He cut that man's head off. He dismounted, picked up the head and left his pumpkin in its place. I was shocked, frozen in place. When he mounted his horse he started towards me, and I pedaled as fast as I could and didn't look back until I was across the bridge. When I did look back he hadn't followed. He remained on the other side of the bridge. He held up the head and rode off back through a different trail than he had come in on."

"Thank you..." Cas paused; she had not told them her name yet.

She smiled at him, "Katrina, my name’s Katrina."

"What was the name of the trail he went down?" Dean questioned 

_"Western Woods"_

Thank you Katrina, come on Agent Irving let's check out that trail." 

Katrina reached out, grabbing them both on the arm. "Be careful, Agents." They nodded as they walked away and over the bridge leading to the trails.

Dean shot a quick text off to Sam, letting him know they were checking out the _Western Woods trail,_ better safe than sorry. The trail was very secluded, lots of trees and nice scenery, it was rather romantic. Dean reached over and took Cas' hand. The Angel smiled shyly. "I've never had my hand held before... I like it," Cas admitted quietly. Dean squeezed the Angel's hand a little.

"I'm usually not a hand holding kinda guy, but this is nice Cas. I like holding your hand." They walked in silence for a little ways, checking out their surroundings until they both paused. "Did you hear that Cas?" Cas nodded, and they stayed perfectly quiet until they heard it again, a neighing... and it was closer and behind them. Dean and Cas slowly turned and saw him, the Headless Horseman. He looked straight out of a movie. Dean was slightly stunned; he had not actually expected to run into the Headless Horseman out here.

The horseman snapped the reins and dug in his heels, causing the horse to start out in a dead run towards them. Dean, not letting go of Cas' hand, turned and ran. He wasn't sure what this was or how to fight it, so best plan.... get the hell outta Dodge. They ran as fast as they could, hearing the horse break sticks and the crunching of leaves as he galloped faster towards them. Dean pulled Cas off trail into a wooded area, tumbling over a branch and falling down a small hill, landing at the base of an old hollowed out tree. Cas landed on top of Dean, and the Hunter noticed the hole in the base of the tree. He grabbed Cas around the back and pulled him through the hole. It was a tight fit, not much room to move, and Cas was still lying on top of him, with no room to separate in their confined hideout. They heard the snapping of branches, and they knew the horseman was very near, so they remained perfectly still and quiet.

They stayed still and quiet a good ten minutes after they heard the horse gallop away, unsure if it was a trick. The longer they were in there the more fidgety Cas got. The Angel kept moving and wiggling against him. And even though they were hiding from a Headless Horseman, little Dean didn't seem to care, he just was paying attention to all the movements Cas was making. Dean groaned as the Angel shifted again, rubbing against Dean’s now very hard cock. Cas looked at him wide eyed, "this is not the time Dean."

"Don't tell me tell little Dean," Dean huffed, pointing to his traitorous dick. "It's your fault, Cas, all the wiggling and moving - I can't help it." Cas smirked and grinded down. Dean bit Cas' shoulder as he felt the Angel's cock twitch and start the harden. The Hunter canted his hips up, pressing down on Cas’ lower back as he rutted. It was Cas' turn to moan. He bit his lip trying to stay quiet as Dean continued to grind their cocks together. Cas started panting against Dean's lips, biting and sucking on them. Dean snaked his hands in between them, unbuckling Cas' belt, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out before he did the same to himself. Dean took them both in hand, and Cas bucked into the touch, gripping Dean's hair and pulling him into a scorching kiss while Dean worked them with his hand, their mixed precum making their cocks nice and slick. They both rutted into Dean's hand. "Want you so bad, Cas, wish we were back at the hotel. I would take you apart slowly and have you beg for my cock." 

Cas moaned, "mmm I want that Dean. I want you. To feel you deep inside me."

"Want me to split you open on my cock?" Cas groaned and then Dean felt it, Cas' cock twitching and a warm wetness spreading across his hand and fingers. A few more strokes and Dean was spilling onto his hand as well. Dean brought his hand up and Cas looked at it before grabbing Dean's wrist and sucking his fingers into his mouth sucking them clean then, licking the other spots of come off his hand. 

Cas licked his lips. "Mmm" 

"Oh Angel," Dean growled before licking into the Angel's mouth, chasing their taste on Cas' tongue.

"Dean, Cas." They heard Sam calling for them so they quickly did up their pants... Dean grimaced, knowing the cum that was cooling between them on their suits was going to be very noticeable. Well nothing they could do about that now. They crawled out of the hollowed tree, getting up. Dean looked at Cas them himself. _Well at least the suit jacket covers most of the mess,_ he thought as Sam called out again.

"We are over here, Sammy." Sam followed their voice and found them in a very disheveled state, and not all of it was a result from running from the horseman.

"What happened to you guys?" Sam looked at them wide eyed

"The fuckin' Headless Horseman... That's what Sammy."

"You're kidding me! You actually saw him."

They walked back up the trail, Dean and Cas recounting what had happened to them, leaving out the sexy bits of course. Sam then told them about the crime scene. "Victim's name was Baltus Tassel; he was decapitated, the head was not at the scene of the crime. A pumpkin was left in its place. I'm assuming he took it with him; that is the horseman's mode of operation. No clues at the scene though. They said they would have the file ready in a few hours. I'm going to sit down with all three files and go over and over them until I find a connection... I have to be missing something."

When they made it to the Impala Sam looked over to ask Dean something before they got in the car, but that quickly died on his lips when he noticed a huge white stain on Dean's slacks. He looked over to see Cas has a matching one. "Dude, seriously?" Sam looked at Dean incredulously, "the freakin Headless Horseman was after you and that's what you do?" Sam questions waving his hands at Dean's crotch."

Cas suddenly found the ground very interesting and was clearly going to be no help. Dean found an overwhelming urge to explain himself and launched into said explanation. "It was not my fault; the space was tight and Cas wouldn't quit wiggling, and I couldn't help that I got excited."

Sam held up a hand, "I'm going to stop you right there, Dean. I would like to be able to sleep without those nightmares." 

They got into the Impala and Dean reached over and grabbed some wet wipes out of the glove box, handing some to Cas, so they could clean up the mess they made on each other. Sam wrinkled up his nose. "Gross, dude." 

Dean just smirked as he started up the Impala. "Who's hungry? I know I've worked up an appetite." Dean wiggled his eyebrows in the mirror at Cas, making the Angel smile and slightly blush.

Twenty minutes later they were in the same diner they had gone to last night to order take out. The same woman was working. She seated them and took their order, commenting once again how cute of a couple Dean and Cas were when they decided again on splitting curly and crinkle cut fries. The comment made Sam giggle. They were eating and discussing the cases, trying to find any connections they could. They were finishing up their lunch when Sam’s phone rang.

"Special Agent Shelley." Sam was all business; this case was pissing him off. He had not one single clue and that grated at him. When he hung up a few minutes later, he placed a tip down on the table. "Back to work... There's been another murder. This one is in the district of _Radialis._

  

The road had ended a few miles back; they now were traveling on a dirt and gravel road. Dean grimaced every time rocks flew up and hit Baby's undercarriage. _Radialis_ was not just on the outskirts of town but in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dense wooded areas. Dean was pretty sure they were going to a place that didn't have running water or electricity. They continued up the dirt road, surrounded by woods that seemed to go on for miles, before they saw a small clearing and police cars. They pulled up beside one of the patrol cars and got out. 

The neighborhood that had been hidden on all sides by the woods was very small. The houses were close together and very run down. Deputy Graham was the first to see them and walked over. "Hello Agents, welcome to _Radialis."_ He leaned in closer to them lowering his voice. "Now the people around here are a little bit... different would be a good way to put it. Their families have lived up here for generations, they never leave here, and they don't like outsiders very much. Most of them have deformities; it's rumored that it's from inbreeding." The deputy held up his hands. "Now I don't know if that's true, and I'm not one to gossip so you didn't hear that from me."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about _Radialis?"_ Sam asked.

The deputy seemed to be contemplating for a minute before he spoke. "Well there is this one story, but keep in mind a tale is all it is. My daddy told it to me growing up. _Munster, Indiana,_ used to be only five districts, the government owned this section of land and it was rumored they did nuclear testing up here in the ’40s before they sold the land to _Munster._ The first group of people who lived here were said to have gotten really sick, and they changed. They became violent and deformed, back then the doctors had no idea what was causing it. The tale goes that they all left _Radialis_ and made their home in the woods surrounding here and have lived there ever since, having children, and their children having children. They never came back into _Radialis_ and the people of _Radialis_ never venture too far into the woods, because when those people changed it wasn't just in appearance and state of mind so did their appetite. The meat from animals no longer quelled their craving, they needed more."

"So you're telling us they became cannibals?" Sam asked, curiosity dripping from his voice.

Deputy Graham started laughing. "I'm telling you a story, that's all it is. A story parents tell to their kids to keep them from going into the woods and getting lost." The deputy leaned in conspiratorially, "but yes as the story goes they became cannibals." 

The four walked over to where the Sheriff and Medical Examiner were, getting lots of looks - most not so nice. Dean tried hard not to stare, but most of the residents of _Radialis_ had deformities and a lot were severe. He elbowed Cas in the side when he noticed him staring at an older man on his porch in a wheelchair with such an elongated head that it curved along the back, his head laid against the wheelchair. He was probably unable to lift it, with how large the deformity was. 

Dean looked around, really realizing how small _Radialis_ was; it only had two streets Hatchet Ave. and Hunger Drive. _And aren't those just fuckin' creepy names._ Dean thought to himself.

"Hello again, Agents," Dr. Morgan said when Sam, Dean and Cas knelt down beside him to get a closer look at the body, which was lying on the victim's porch "Victim is Bob Carter, he was reported missing three weeks ago. He had gone out hunting in the woods and when he didn't return in two days his wife reported him missing."

The sheriff spoke up from behind them. "We searched the woods every day for a week for him. They are just so thick and so many places you could go, especially when hunting." 

They went back to examining the body... well what was left of it. All the limbs had been removed; just an arm from the elbow up remained. He had been gutted and most of the meat taken from him so a lot of bone is what was left. 

Sam pointed to a spot on the upper arm, in one of the very few places flesh remained. "Are those bite marks?"

"Yes they are, good eye Agent Shelley. By the looks of it they are human; the pattern is not of a normal human bite they clearly have a palate deformity. I will be able to give you a definite answer when I swab the wound and test the traces of saliva when I get the body to my lab."

"Where's the wife? Agent Irving and I would like to ask her a few questions, while Agent Shelley continues the examination with Dr. Morgan." 

"This way Agents." Sheriff Starling led Dean and Cas into the old beaten-up shack. It was rather cluttered, slightly dirty, and just as Dean had expected, no electricity. A young woman sat at a small kitchen table staring down at it, from her side profile she seemed to have no deformities. "Ethel these gentlemen want to ask you a few questions." The young blonde woman turned to face them and the whole other side of her face was covered in red scar tissue and her eye was completely white; she was clearly blind in that eye. She looked at them cautiously. "It's ok Ethel, these boys are here to help figure out what happened to Bob."

Ethel nodded and started to talk, still staring down at the table. "I heard a noise out on the back porch. I thought it was Bob. I looked out the window and saw them laying him on the porch before they ran back into the woods." She looked up at them. "The stories are true; you should have seen them. They barely looked human anymore." Dean and Cas thanked her for her time and walked back outside to join Sam, while Sheriff Starling continued questioning Ethel.

Sam was standing there with Deputy Graham watching Dr. Morgan load up the body. He turned as he got into the coroner's van. "I will have a detailed report in about three hours for you, Deputy Graham."

"Thanks Doc," the deputy replied before turning to Sam, Dean and Cas. "As soon as he faxes me the report I will put together a file for you. I should have this one and the one on Baltus Tassel ready by 4 p.m."

"Thank you, Deputy Graham," Sam replied.

"No problem Agents, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go see if the sheriff needs anything before I head back to the station, and get to work on those files." 

They stood on the back porch discussing the case, then they noticed all eyes were on them. A bunch of the townspeople of _Radialis_ had gathered outside and were staring at the three, and the looks they were getting were not at all friendly.

Dean stepped off the porch and turned to look at Sam and Cas. "You hear that?" Dean asked. Sam and Cas looked at each other then back to Dean. 

Cas tilted his head slightly, asking, "hear what?"

"Banjos." Dean replied, "time to leave. That guy looks like he wants to eat us. The one over there looks like he wants to make you squeal like a pig Sammy, and Cas you sure do got a pretty mouth... so it's time to get the hell outta here."

They started walking to the Impala. Sam shook his head at Dean. "Really? _Deliverance jokes."_

Dean huffed, "not joking, Sammy, take a look around... this is some _Hill Have Eyes_ meets _Deliverance shit."_ Dean got into the Impala. Sam and Cas followed suit. Dean started her up and headed back down the graveled road from hell. _Poor Baby, I'm gonna have to look her over when we get home,_ Dean thought as he heard the gravel clinking against metal. "So what now?"

Sam looked over at Dean, "well Deputy Graham said the case files for the last two murders will be ready around 4, so I guess we could go back to the hotel and I could go over the other three cases again and see if I missed anything and you and Cas can... I don't even wanna think about that," Sam cringed.

Dean looked in the mirror at Cas. "Does that sound good, Angel? You want to relax and watch some horror movie?"

"Yes that sounds good, but I also want you to-" Dean cut him off not wanting to scar Sam further.

"Don't worry Angel we will do that too." Dean winked over his shoulder at Cas.

"I really really don't wanna know," Sam mumbled.

Dean was beyond happy to be back in their hotel room, laid back on the bed beside Cas; both of them eating a slice of pumpkin pie and watching _Creepshow._ Sam had just knocked on the door, letting them know Deputy Graham had called, the case files were ready and he was going to go pick them up.

Shortly after Sam left, Dean rolled over and looked at Cas. "I'm going to take a shower, I feel kinda dirty from the tumble we took earlier." Dean leaned over and placed a few open mouthed kisses on Cas' pulse point before speaking against his skin. "You want to join me?" Dean pulled back to see Cas smiling at him.

"I would very much like to join you Dean." Dean stood and grabbed Cas' hands, pulling him up and off the bed, leading him into the bathroom.

Dean had Cas pinned against the tile, kissing along his collarbone as their hands roamed and water cascaded down on them. Dean moaned against Cas' Adam's apple as Cas gripped his ass, pulling him in closer so Cas could rut against Dean's hard cock. "Fuck, baby, feels so good," Dean groaned as he sucked Cas' earlobe into his mouth.

A knock on the bathroom door made them still their movements. "Dean you in there?"

"Uh yeah Sammy whatcha need?" Dean replied, slightly breathless.

"Suit up... While I was at the police station a break-in at the museum in _Derulane_ was called in."

"That doesn’t sound like our kinda thing, Sammy."

"The man that called it in said a mummy was strangling one of the security guards."

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean groaned. "It's Halloween! I just want to watch horror movies with Cas... not investigate what seems to be a bad M. Night Shyamalan movie."

"Speaking of Cas where is he? He's not in the room."

Dean smiled at Cas. "Um, he's in here... with me. We are conserving water, going green."

Sam snorts, "whatever, pervs... get dressed and meet me in my room."

Cas huffed as Sam walked away, "I really wanted you to take me back to bed and fuck me." _And damn if that wasn't the biggest turn on hearing Cas talk like that._

Dean kissed his way up the Angel's neck and claimed his lips. "I want that too babe sooooo bad. As soon as we get back I promise you won't leave that bed the rest of the night."

Cas hummed, "I like that promise." 

Forty five minutes later they were entering the district of _Derulane._ "Ok, Dean, Sheriff Starling said to take a right on Curse Street, take another right at the third light onto Ancient Lane, and she said you can't miss the museum." Dean followed the directions and pulled into a empty spot in front of the museum. They flashed their badges at the cops standing guard and went inside. "The Egyptian exhibit, that's where the body is."

When they entered the crime scene, the sheriff and M.E. were standing over a man's body, a security guard by the looks of what he's wearing. Another security guard was giving them his statement. Sam, Dean and Cas walked over and joined him. "Agents," the sheriff greeted them.

Sam bent down to examine the body, Dr Morgan squatting down beside him. "This is Frank Whemple; he was strangulated by the bandages that are wrapped around his neck."

Dean looked at the sheriff, "Any clues as to who did this?"

The guard then spoke. "It was the mummy! He crawled out of the sarcophagus. It was delivered here today. We were not expecting any deliveries, but we assumed they just forgot to tell us. We had just reset the exhibit and I went on break; when I came back the sarcophagus was open and the mummy was strangling Frank with his bandages. I tried to pull him off, but he threw me across the room. I got up and ran to the office and phoned for help. When the police arrived the mummy was gone, and Frank was dead. I tried to help him; I swear I did."

Dean was examining the sarcophagus when he noticed something... A _sticker?_ Dean peeled the sticker off, holding it up for Sam and Cas to see. "Since when do thousand year old sarcophaguses have stickers on them? Graham Prop House and Novelties."

Sam turned to Sheriff Starling, "Graham as in Deputy Graham?" 

"Deputy Graham's grandpa owned it. He made all kinds of props and novelties from famous monster movies. Some of his props were even bought by producers in Hollywood. He even had a wax museum. All the great monsters were in it, and he made them himself. He made everything. He died a few months back and left it to Deputy Graham. He decided about a week ago he didn't want to keep the business open, and it sold two days ago."

Dean stood up from where he had stooped down by the sarcophagus, "where is Deputy Graham right now Sheriff Starling?"

"He's at his grandpa's packing up his things."

"Could you give us the address please; we would like to go talk to him," Sam asked.

"It's not hard to find; it's in the district _Lignea Palum._ On the Land beyond the Forest. There is only one way in and one way out; you take Borgo Pass Road. It's the only house up there."

They thanked the sheriff and set out for _Lignea Palum._ Once in the Impala, Dean turned to Sam, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pissed off ghost who doesn't like his life's work is being shut down and his stuff sold off."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Sammy. He had a wax collection of all the classic monsters, and it wouldn't be the first time we have seen wax figures come to life"

"A ghost could not suppress my grace though," Cas declared.

Sam hummed. "That's true, maybe the two are unrelated. Maybe I was wrong in thinking they were connected."

"Let's follow up on this lead see where it takes us." Dean pulled onto Borgo Pass Road and followed it through the forest, until they pulled up in front of a … house? No you couldn't call it a house, or hell even a mansion - that was a legit castle.

They got out of the Impala and did a weapons check before cautiously approaching the castle. Once at the door, Dean put his hand on the knob and turned to Sam and Cas. "We have no idea what to expect in here... so be careful and let's have each other's back." Sam and Cas nodded as Dean opened the door.

Dean had not known what to expect, but this had not been it. A Halloween party in full swing? Dracula, wolfman, Frankenstein monster, mummy, and the Headless Horseman were dancing to the Monster Mash?! _What the hell is going on here?_ Dean thought as he stepped farther into the huge room.

It was an old-fashioned ballroom, and it was decorated perfectly for the occasion. Orange and black balloons were everywhere, Spiderwebs with fake spiders hung from various places, orange and black streamers along with fake bats and ghosts hung from the ceiling, carved pumpkins were placed on the numerous buffet tables filled with various treats and drinks. And everyone there was in costume

Dean, Cas and Sam stood there dumbfounded, looking around and taking everything in, not knowing what to think. Sam leaned over and whispered to Dean and Cas, "do you think they are human?"

"Some of them are." The responding answer made the two hunters and Angel jump. They turned to see Deputy Graham smiling at them. "It took you guys long enough." The deputy snapped his fingers and Sam, Dean and Cas were no longer staring at Deputy Graham but Gabriel, Trickster extraordinaire.

"What the hell is going on here, Gabe!" Dean barked.

"My Halloween party... I have one every year, and I've invited you three for the past four years now and none of you ever show. Not even you, little bro." He tsked at Cas. "So this year I made sure you would show. I made up this case. I figured you wouldn't want to take just any case Dean, and I know how you love your horror movies this time of year. So I made the case something even you wouldn't pass up. Monsters! And once you got here I repressed Cassie's grace so he couldn't figure out it was little ol’ me behind this."

"Give me my grace back Gabriel."

"Chill lil bro, you will get it back tomorrow, but tonight enjoy the party." 

Dean turned to Cas, "Give me your angel blade, Cas, I'm going to gank your brother."

Gabe gasped, "Dean-o you’re banging my brother; we are practically family." Dean groaned, remembering that Deputy Graham no Gabe had seen him and Cas getting hot and heavy last night. Gabe grinned at Cas, "and Cassie, way to go, didn't know you had it in you. Oh and boys this is a costume party sooo..." 

Gabe snapped his fingers, and Sam was a clown, which Dean found hilarious. Sam not so much. Dean was a classic devil with red horns, red tail and a pitch fork and Cas, well, Cas was an angel but Gabe being Gabe, Cas was now in a white mini dress with stockings that came to his knees, a halo around his head and big, fluffy, white wings. Dean choked on air, and the noise he made sounded inhuman. Gabe smirked at him. "I think Dean-o approves, Cassie."

"This seems very short and not for males." Cas looked over his outfit and frowned at the wings. "And my wings do not look like this. And where's your costume, brother?"

Gabe snapped his fingers and a mustache appeared on his face, "Ta-Da!.. You boys wanna drink? What kinda host am I?" Gabe snapped his fingers again, and they all were holding a beer. Dean and Cas had one of the alcoholic root beers they tried last night and loved. Dean looked at it, raising an eyebrow, then back to Gabe, who just grinned and shrugged. "I know all, Dean," was his response.

"So all these people… are friends of yours, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yup, I'm a popular guy." Gabe replied smugly, and really could you expect any less from the Trickster.

Dean took a swig of his root beer, "huh who would have known... so why all this trouble to get us to your Halloween party? There are plenty of people here I don't see how you would have even missed us."

Gabe smiled, this one not smug but genuine. "Of course I would miss you guys. You are what I consider true friends, I know all these people here... some acquaintances, some friends but very few true friends. And you, Castiel, are family." Then the smug grin returned as Gabe was done with being serious, it's just not his style. "Plus it's fun to screw with you guys." The four of them busted out laughing at the Trickster's last remark. 

The longer the party went on the more the three of them regretted never having attended one of Gabe's Halloween parties. It was awesome, they were having a great time. Cas and Sam were discussing ancient languages, Sam well beyond his usual limit. It was good to see Sam cutting loose and laughing, just having a good time, in Dean's opinion he didn't do it enough. 

Cas, on the other hand, was not getting drunk. Much like Dean, he was drinking slowly. They had plans tonight, and Dean did not want to be drunk; he wanted to remember every moment of being with Cas for the first time. 

As much fun as he was having he wanted, no he needed, to get Cas back to the hotel soon. The Angel had been giving him lusty stares for the better part of the last half hour. Oh, and the things he planned on doing to his Angel! 

Dean slightly jumped when Gabe slapped him on his shoulder, "What are you lost in thought about Dean-o?” Gabe followed his line of sight to his little brother, who was giving Dean bedroom eyes. Gabe shook his head and laughed a little, "you two sure do have the eye fucking down, but you guys have been doing it for years so."

Dean smiled, "was it that obvious?"

"Yeah to everyone but you two apparently," Gabe mused before turning a serious look on Dean. "Now I'm not going to give you the hurt him and I'll kill you speech, because I wouldn't kill you Dean-o, there are far worse things I could do than killing you... and rest assured I would do each and every one of them."

"You have nothing to worry about, Gabe, I would never hurt Cas; I love him." Dean lightly gasped, shocked by his own confession. 

"You really do, don't you Dean-o. I can see it in your eyes; eyes don't lie. Like the old saying goes the eyes are the window to your soul... You can't hide what you truly feel, and I can see you truly love my brother. Have you told him?"

Dean shook his head, "no, he's an Angel what if..." Dean trailed off, shaking his head again, but sure his eyes had betrayed his true feelings.

Gabe patted Dean's shoulder, "If you're scared he doesn't return those feelings, you really shouldn't be. He's my brother, and I can feel what his grace feels. He loves you, Dean, and has since the moment he pulled your ass outta hell... even if he didn't know it then. Dean, he would give up being an Angel to be with you. He would give up Heaven to be with you, because to my brother being with you, Dean, is better than Heaven."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. When he looked back over at Cas, he and Sam were walking over. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Sam throwing an arm around Gabe's shoulder. "This is such a awesome party, Gabe, I'm having so much fun."

"Gabe smiled, "Thanks, Samsquatch, glad you're enjoying yourself."

"You know what Gabe?" Sam whispered conspiratorially. 

"What?"

Sam leaned over and placed his finger on Gabe's nose. "Boop!" Sam doubled over laughing.

Gabe smiled at Dean and Cas, "I like drunk moose." Dean and Cas laughed.

"Well Gabe this has been a blast, but Cas and I are going to head back to the motel."

"Hell no you’re not, come with me, I got you guys set up here." Dean and Cas followed Gabe while Sam set off in search of another drink. They followed him down a long hallway a good way away from the party. They arrived at a huge set of double doors, and Gabe opened them, revealing the bedroom inside. 

It was huge. The bed was a wrought iron canopy bed with clear black silk draping down surrounding the bed, which was covered in orange and black rose petals. There was a jacuzzi tub with candles and more rose petals surrounding it along with bowls filled with various candies and a bucket filled with ice, a bottle of champagne in it with two fluted glasses. A huge flat screen hung where you could see it whether you were in the bed or the jacuzzi. There was a mini fridge that Gabe informed them was filled with a variety of drinks. 

"The room is sound proof, so you guys won't hear the party and no one will be able to hear you scream.. muah ha ha!... Eww, wait, you probably will be screaming in here just not from anything scary." Gabe snickered, amused with himself. "And any horror movie you want to watch you will be able to find." Cas walked into the room, checking it out, and Dean went to follow but Gabe grabbed his shoulder. "I've got a couple more surprise for you Dean-o... but that will come later." Gabe winked and snapped his fingers. Cas' eyes flashed blue as he felt his grace flow through him. "You boys have fun," he yelled over his shoulder as he walked back down the hall. 

 

Dean shut and locked the door, smiling at Cas. "So Angel, got your grace back."

"Yes... though I wonder why Gabriel gave it back to me early," Cas said more to himself.

Dean walked up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. "So what do you want to do, Cas?"

"Let's pick out a scary movie, get in the jacuzzi, and enjoy that champagne and candy." Cas turns on the jacuzzi, letting it fill up while Dean picked out a movie. He chose _Evil Dead II._

"Mmm... Love the way you think Angel," Dean mumbled against Cas' neck. Dean pushed Cas on the bed where he was setting up. "Let's get you out of this very sexy costume. You looked so hot tonight, babe." Cas giggled and placed the halo on Dean's head over the horns as the Hunter rolled down the white stockings. Cas slipped the wings off, tossing them across the room. "Those are a poor representation of wings." Dean laughed as he stood back up, pulling Cas up and spinning him around so he could unzip the dress. Cas let it slide to the floor and stepped out of it. Dean’s eyes widened as he noticed the Angel was in panties. White lace panties that hung under those delicious hipbones and barely covered his cock. Dean bit his knuckle and moaned. _This had to be one of Gabe's surprises._ "Oh, baby, you are so sexy." Dean reached out and ran his hands over Cas' ass, feeling the lacy fabric that hardly covered his ass before sliding them off Cas.

Cas took off Dean’s devil horns with the halo perched on them, and the tail, throwing them across the room. "Now let's get you naked." Cas unbuttoned the Hunter's shirt, kissing new skin as it was exposed to him. He unbuckled Dean’s belt, unzipped his pants and slid them down, his turn to push the Hunter onto the bed, taking off his shoes and socks, pulling his pants off in one fluid motion, before standing up and reaching out his hand to Dean, who took it. He pulled the Hunter up and slid off his boxer briefs.

Dean took Cas' hand and led him over to the jacuzzi. They both got in and settled beside each other, Dean opening the champagne and pouring them each a glass. Dean clinked his glass against Cas', "To my Angel."

Cas clinked his glass against Dean’s, "To my Righteous Man." They smiled and drank. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, the angel relaxing into him. They drank their champagne and tried the various candies Gabe had left for them as they watched the movie. 

The credits started to roll. They had spent the entire movie in the jacuzzi relaxing, and Dean enjoying having Cas in his arms and Cas enjoying being in Dean's arms.

Dean smiled at Cas. He was nervous. Dean Winchester was nervous. "So Cas you ready to get out and dry off?" Cas nodded. Dean stepped out first then helped Cas out. Dean grabbed a towel and dried his Angel off before drying himself off. He took hold of Cas' hand and led him to the bed. Dean sat down on the bed and pulled Cas into his lap, where the Angel was straddling him with the Hunter kissing him. Dean laid back and pulled Cas down with him, never breaking the kiss. Dean ran his hands down Cas' back, and the Angel gasped when Dean's fingers ran across his shoulder blades. Dean stilled his movements to ask Cas, "did that feel good?" Cas nodded and Dean did it again a little harder, and he heard the familiar whoosh of wings, but this time he could see them. He saw the big beautiful set of black wings unfurl. He stared in awe. 

Cas sat up and realized what Dean was starting at. "How can this be, this isn't possible," Cas stammered, pulling his wing as close into himself as he could.

"Gabriel," Dean smiled. "He told me he had a couple surprises for me before he left our room. The first was you in the panties and now… this."

"He had no right. I can put them away if if they bother you. Of course they do, why would you want to-" Dean surged up and kissed Cas, quieting him. 

When he pulled back, Cas still remained silent. _Huh... I'm going to have to remember that's an effective way of quieting Cas._

"Don't you dare put them away. In fact why did you draw them in? I was enjoying looking at them Cas. They are a part of you and just like the rest of you they are beautiful. And you were so right, those fake wings… very poor representation of the real thing. "

"You find my wings beautiful?" Cas asked shyly. "Even though they are black and not white like all the other Angels wings?" Dean tentatively reached up and ran his fingers through Cas' right wing. The Angel relaxed, unfurling his wings.

"They are as black as the night sky and just as beautiful Cas, and you know what? When you look closely enough you can see white twinkling throughout them... like stars." Dean huffed out a little laugh as he continued running his fingers though Cas' wings. "You have the galaxy on your wings Cas, no other Angel can say that."

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean. The Hunter moaned into the kiss as both his hands found their way into the Angel's wings, Cas groaned and grinded down. "Fuck, baby, are your wings sensitive?" Dean ran his fingers down them. Cas whimpered. "I'll take that as a yes," Dean chuckled. Then Cas' lips were on his again and Dean was digging his fingers into Cas' wings. The Angel made all kinds of sinful noises. Dean kissed up the Angel’s jawline and neck before he whispered in Cas' ear "lay down on the bed babe." Cas did so and Dean looked in the drawer by the bed... and thank you, Gabe, it was full of lube. Dean grabbed a bottle and turned back to see Cas laid out on the bed, wings spread out and surrounded by the black and orange rose petals. _God he's mesmerizing._

Dean positioned himself in between Cas' legs and started at his lips and worked his way kissing down his body, Dean's hands never leaving Cas' wings. 

Dean bit and sucked on Cas legs before spreading his legs ever wider, and Dean ran his finger over Cas' hole and felt it quiver. Dean spread Cas' ass cheeks and flicked his tongue over the Angel’s pucker. Cas arched off the bed and gripped the covers, groaning loudly. 

Dean began working Cas open with his tongue, teasing him. Alternating between flicking his tongue in and out quickly and licking into him slowly. Dean blindly reached for the lube on the bed. Finding it, he popped the cap and lubed up his fingers. Sliding one in beside his tongue. Cas was already loosened up some from Dean rimming him. It wasn't long before Dean had two fingers and his tongue inside the Angel, and Cas was falling apart, begging for Dean. "I want you Dean, please fuck me. I'm ready; I need you."

"Just a little more, Angel." Dean panted out against Cas' thigh as he watched his fingers pump in and out of Cas' hole, opening him. He struck Cas’ prostate again. The Angel moaned, and more precum leaked from his cock.

"Now Dean," the Angel growled.

Dean bit Cas’ thigh and removed his fingers. "How do you wanna do this Cas?" 

Cas sat up, "lay down Dean." The Hunter laid back and smiled up at Cas. The Angel had black and orange rose petals all throughout his wings and stuck to his skin. 

Dean reached up and removed an orange one from Cas’ hair, laughing softly. "I've never made love on a bed filled with rose petals before." 

Cas straddled Dean and grabbed the bottle of lube pouring some in his hand then slicking up Dean's hard cock. Dean groaned and bucked up into the Angel's fist. Cas grabbed Dean's cock and positioned it at his hole before slowly pushing in and taking Dean inch by inch until he was fully seated on his cock.

Dean moaned as he felt himself enter Cas; his hand gripped the Angel's hips, but he let Cas set the pace. Once Cas bottomed out, he paused, letting himself adjust. After a minute Cas gyrated his hips. It felt really good so he continued the motions. He languidly rolled his hips as Dean's hand explored his body and wings. "Mmm, Dean, you feel so good; you’re so big. You fill me full."

"You like that, baby." Dean snapped his hips up and Cas let out a broken moan as Dean’s cock brushed his prostate.

"Yes! Oh Dean, do that again." Dean snapped his hips up, holding onto Cas and pulling him down at the same time, hitting Cas' prostate again. "Fuck oh yeah... more." Dean gripped Cas’ hips and fucked up into him as Cas bounced on his cock, meeting the thrusts. "So good, Dean, so good." Cas was shaking, his wings quivering as he rode Dean. The Hunter dug his fingers into the Angel's wings until he felt muscle. He ran his nails down Cas' wings; the Angel mewled. "I'm so close Dean. It feels so good! Fuck me harder!"

"You like that, Angel, does it feel good? You gonna come on just my cock?" Cas groaned, and Dean gripped Cas’ wings and placed his feet on the mattress as he fucked up into Cas like a wild animal. Cas was screaming in Enochian. His eyes flashed blue, his wings flared out as he threw his head back and cried out Dean's name as he painted Dean's chest in long thick bursts of his release. Seeing his Angel like that had Dean tumbling over the edge into ecstasy with his Angel. He gripped Cas' hips, pushing in as deep as he could go, his cock throbbing as he filled Cas so full he could feel it leaking out as he continued cumming. The Angel was loving the warm wet feeling as his lover pumped him full.

Cas rolled off of Dean and curled up next to him, wrapping a wing around him. Dean hummed and ran his fingers through it. "We made a mess Cas. We need to get up and clean up, and as much fun as it was to make love in the roses it won't be fun sleeping with them." Cas snapped his fingers and Dean noticed the rose petals were gone and they were clean. The Hunter smiled and laughed, "Angel mojo comes in handy for after-sex clean-up." 

Cas snorted, "I was comfortable and didn't want to get up."

Dean kissed Cas on top of his head, and the angel hummed and cuddled closer. "Hey Cas?" The Angel looked up into Dean's eyes 

"Yes Dean," the Angel questioned.

Dean pulled the Angel up to where his lips were barely brushing against his. "I love you, Castiel."

The Angel smiled against Dean's lips. "I love you too, Dean." He kissed Dean gently.

Cas laid his head back down on Dean's chest, the Hunter continued running his fingers through Cas' wing, the one stretched over him, covering him lovingly.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Happy Halloween, Cas!"

"Happy Halloween to you too, Dean!"

 

The End  
Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Munster Indiana... Yes it's a real place.
> 
> Sam, Dean, and Cas' FED names  
> *Dean- Agent Stoker... Bram Stoker author of Dracula.  
> *Cas- Agent Irving... Washington Irving author of Sleepy Hollow.  
> *Sam- Agent Shelley... Mary Shelley author of Frankenstein.
> 
> The hotel they were staying in... The Bedrieger Hotel.... Bedrieger means trickster in Dutch so they were staying in The Trickster Hotel.
> 
> Sheriff Starling & Deputy Graham both characters from Hannibal.
> 
> The Medical Examiner Dr. Morgan.... Dexter Morgan from Dexter.
> 
> The Districts  
> Each district represents a different monster. The names of the districts are Latin for how the monster dies in the movie or book.  
> *Lignea Palum- Dracula's district. Lignea Palum means wooden stake.  
> Transylvania's literal meaning is Land Beyond the Forest.  
> Borgo Pass Road was the only way to and from Dracula's castle.  
> *Ignis- The Frankenstein Monsters district. Ignis means fire.  
> *Argentum- Wolfman's district. Argentum means silver.  
> *Tormenti Pila- Headless Horseman's district. Tormenti Pila means cannonball. A cannonball took his head on the battlefield.
> 
> S.H. Park in Tormenti Pila.... Sleepy Hollow Park.  
> Western Woods was where you could find the Headless Horseman.  
> *Derulane- The Mummy's district. Derulane means scroll... When it was destroyed the mummy died.  
> *Radialis- The Hills have eyes cannibals district. Radialis means radiation... the cause of them being like they are.
> 
> The names of the roads in each district is linked to the monster related to the district.
> 
> The victims and witnesses in each district are characters from the movies or books about the monster from that district.


End file.
